


Hot Love more like Hot Mess

by Yandererulz



Category: Original Work
Genre: 16+, Bondage, Dark, Explicit Language, F/M, Gore, Love Triangles, Love squares, Rape, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual, Yandere, multi yandere(s), reality dating shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandererulz/pseuds/Yandererulz
Summary: After a break up form your boyfriend, your best friend convinces you to sign up for a new season of Hot Love. A reality dating show unconvinced that you will be accepted you apply anyway just to make her happy. You however get a nice surprise when a letter congratulations you and that you've been accepted.What awaits you however is a more dark and twisted love.(I'll change the summary as story progress)





	Hot Love more like Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Please read bottom for information about this story it's important!

“You have to apply!” I turned looking at Logan with a raised brow.

“I told you I won’t get accepted so stop already Logan.” Logan sighed in annoyance as she followed me across the room.

“Come on this will be a perfect way to get your mind off Michael. It’ll be fun, different, exciting and you may even get a lover.” I blushed as she winked at me before letting out an exaggerated sigh.

“Even if I apply, I won’t get accepted Logan you know that. The woman on there all look like swimsuit or Victorian secret modals. I look like I’ve just eating three happy meals, forty nuggets and a whole cheesecake.” My frown deepened as Logan laughed before jumping on front of me grabbing my shoulders.

“Do some exercise if it makes you feel any better then, but you still have to apply.”

“Alright two things. One there is no way I can get a body like theirs from a little bit of exercise it takes those woman years. Second I’ll apply if you stop touching me but don’t hold your breath.”

 

I flinched from Logan’s squeal before stomping my way over to the white apple laptop that sat on the smooth, black marble counter. There the application was waiting for me to fill it out. Sighing I knew this was a bad idea and that my application was probably going to be seen as a joke. Glancing up over the screen I saw Logan smiling at me. Mumbling I started to fill it out it took about thirty minutes before I sucked in a breath and clicked submit.

 

“Done?” I turned to Logan and nodded she gave me a proud grin before patting my back. “This is will good for you don’t worry I’ve got a good feeling about this.”

 

You must be confused right now well let me explain. I used to have a wonderful boyfriend called Michael we had been together for about three years. I thought he loved me as much as I loved him but I was wrong because just a few weeks ago he broke up with me. I was crushed and my best friend Logan noticed so once I moved in with her she immediately began to convince me to sign up for this show called “ ** _Hot Love~_** ” it was like love island and beauty and the geek. I was against it mainly because I knew I wouldn’t get accepted also because I just didn’t look the part.

 

The woman on these shows are all beautiful thin and toned I’m not. However I submitted the form and now I must wait, I’m not holding my breath. I think I would have a better chance if I was applying for something like Big Brother rather than a reality dating show I could win a lot of money too…

 

Life continued on as normal for the next few weeks during these weeks Logan would always be glued to the computer or phone waiting for an email or call from **_Hot Love~_** , I however did some more research on the show itself. The more I found out the more I had wished I didn’t sign up for it.

 

I had only ever watched a few episodes here and there these types weren’t really my favourite but I knew Logan was obsessed with them and dreamed of going on herself one of these days. I guess that’s why she’s started to eat healthier and exercise more because like I said you need a certain body shape. She’s also got the looks for it with snow like skin, a generous body, big forest green eyes and a mop of long red hair that looked more like the colour of strawberries. Her personality was fun, bubbly, outgoing and flirty too so she was perfect for it not me. I don’t know why she was so persistent in getting me to go instead of her. One reason why I didn’t want to was because everyone there claims they’re looking for love when really their just trying to ‘play the game’ and are all horrible to each other. Lastly it was called Hot Love for a reason and that was because of how sexual it can really be. The challenges especially as well as the people themselves.

 

I tried not to worry about and just continue on with my mundane life. I woke up had breakfast and a shower if there was time, brushed my teeth, did my hair, left for work, came home, relaxed or finish some work, ate dinner in front of TV, had shower, brush teeth, went to sleep and repeat. That was it. I thought I hadn’t been accepted because two months had past and not a single peep from the producers of **_Hot Love~_**.

 

That was until I heard a scream of excitement from Logan and a chill down my spine.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello cupcakes. I know I have a bunch of request for other stories I need to complete but I'm running low on ideas for them so I thought I would try to write a short story of sorts to get some ideas. I don't like reality dating shows but I started to watch Love Island Australia because I was board and then this idea came to mind and so I thought why not. If any of you watch any shows like these and have ideas for challenges them please comment them it'll really help with the story. This will be a multi yandere/dark males x female reader there will be four maybe five of them. IT WILL CONTAIN MATURE THEMES! Let's make that clear right now this book will not be appropriate for those under 16 or for those with immature minds. The first two chapters will be short as they are just setting the scene the rest will have at least 1000 words unless stated otherwise. All pictures are not mine however the story is and all male characters are mine too. The male yanderes will have a personality that fits with the show. So like a player or bubbly ones there will not be any tsundere type characters because I have never seen one of these on a dating show and I don't think they would fit very well sorry. That's all I can think of at the moment to enjoy the book Cupcakes (Chapter two is been written up as we speak)!


End file.
